So right, So wrong
by Nagarox1234
Summary: There's a fine line between right and wrong, between pleasure and guilt. One-shot. Lemons.


"Wrong."

She whispered, staring down at the ground. Heinkel raised an eyebrow, indicating that she either had not heard her or she was simply not pleased with what she was hearing. "W-We shouldn't do this Heinkel."

She said, attempting to speak courageously but her voice trembled with every syllable. Heinkel stood with her arms folded across her chest, silent but was inwardly frustrated by Yumiko's lack of compliance. She wanted, no, needed Yumiko. She was the only person who had ever tugged Heinkel's heartstrings. How could she not? With her luscious black locks, shimmering grey eyes hidden underneath thick glasses, perfect body hidden under unflattering robes, innocent little smile that made her melt like butter, how could she not love her?

Yumiko shuffled nervously in her spot, apprehensive about Heinkels hawk-like gaze and what it meant. She wanted Heinkel as well, wanted her for a while. She had known her since childhood, spent most of her time with her, gone on almost every mission with her. She loved Heinkel but not in the sense that Heinkel loved her. Her love was a softer kind, a gentler, more innocent kind, while Heinkels was a darker kind, a more dangerous kind. It confused her to no end. Heinkel walked over to Yumiko and took her hand gently, not wanting to frighten the girl.

"I won't force you." Heinkels voice was soft, not the harsh bark Yumiko heard so often. It made her relax slightly, made her less tense. She knew this was wrong, knew it wasn't allowed in their line of work but at that moment, she decided she didn't care. She didn't care what happened next, as long as Heinkel was by her side. She reached up and kissed Heinkel deeply on the lips. Heinkels eyes widened, suprised by Yumiko's sudden action. She hadn't expected her to change so quickly. Oh well, she wasn't complaining. She kissed back, loving everything about this moment, loving the feel of Yumiko's soft skin as she caressed her face, loving the sheer, child-like innocence of her kiss, it reminded her that Yumiko was unexperienced in loving someone else. She was in control now, a feeling she loved so much. She finally broke the passionate kiss, looking Yumiko in the eye, as she took her hand and lead her over to the bed in her room.

Yumiko was suddenly unsure again, she trembled with apprehension. She had been thinking rashly when she kissed Heinkel, now that her thoughts had returned she wasn't sure anymore. She saw the look in Heinkels eyes, unlike anything she had ever seen before. Heinkels eyes seemed almost glazed with lust, looking at Yumiko the way a cat observed a mouse before pouncing. She was almost totally helpless in this situation, she knew it as well as Heinkel. She wanted to run, wanted to get away from the voices inside telling her how wrong it was, how she would pay for it. Why couldn't she just enjoy being with the person she loved,without worrying about consequences? Her thoughts were broken by Heinkels handsnaking around her waist, causing her to gasp softly.

Heinkel smiled, pleased by Yumiko's reaction to her touch. Unlike Yumiko, Heinkel wasn't thinking about the consequences of her actions. Right now, all she could see was the person infront of her, gazing up with those glistening, nervous eyes. Ah, she was loving this so much. Her hand reached around and began to undress Yumiko, causing her to blush. She first removed her hood, causing her thick, black hair to spill out on her shoulders. Her robe was tugged off next, leaving Yumiko in just her underwear. Yumiko's face was now burning crimson, she looked away from Heinkel. Heinkel reached out a soothing hand to touch the bare skin on her shoulders. It saddened her that Yumiko seemed so unsure of her own beauty. She looked perfect, so beautiful. Heinkel wished Yumiko could see it herself. Oh well, give it a minute, Heinkel thought it herself. I'll make her see how beautiful she truely is.

Yumiko felt so odd, she had never taken her clothes off in front of any one before. She wanted to cover herself, she felt so exposed to Heinkels watchful eyes. Heinkel put a hand on hershoulder, causing goose bumps to spread scroos her bare skin. Heinkels hand moved to Yumiko's chest, touching her gently. Yumiko's face felt like it was going to explode, she felt so embarrassed. She would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying the feeling of being touched there.

Heinkel grinned, almost mockingly. She knew Yumiko was enjoying this, she could see the look in her eyes. It made this even better. She began removing her own clothing throwing it behind her. Yumiko looked away, even though she realized it was a bit late to be embarrassed. Soon, Heinkel was also clothed only in her underwear. She definitely more confident than Yumiko, who was still very nervous.

"Lay down." Heinkel still spoke in a soft voice but a certain edge was starting to creep into her voice. Her heartbeat was starting to pick up, her body naturally reacting to arousal. Yumiko flushed but did as Heinkel said, laying back against the bed. Heinkel slunk over to her, her slim frame reminding Yumiko over a panther slinking through the night. Her heart was also racing, her chest rising and falling with every breathe. Heinkel finally made her way over to Yumiko and climbed atop her, straddling her. She captured her in another long kiss, fueled by passion and desperation, from both sides. Heinkel then moved downward, burying her head in Yumiko's neck and marking up the skin with several little nips. Yumiko whimpered quietly, wincing minutely when she felt Heinkels teeth brush her skin. Heinkel felt her wince and eased back, lightly kissing the skin by her collarbone, causing her to pant slightly at the sensation.

Yumiko lay there submissivly, letting Heinkel take charge. That's what Heinkel did best after all, she was always the leader. But she couldn't deny, she was loving it. She loved the feeling of being controlled, espically by Heinkel. She suddenly stiffened, eyes widening as she felt Heinkels hand brush against her thigh. Heinkel noticed her reaction and drew back for moment.

"You don't have to do this." Yumiko shook her head, she needed it, she was too far in to come back out. Heinkel slid her hand back to rub Yumiko's inner thigh, feeling the soft skin beneath her fingers. She slide her hand into her underwear, teasingly grazing her sex lightly, not wanting to touch her there yet. She wanted her begging for it.

Yumiko made a small whining noise, annoyed at Heinkels teasing. She needed it now! She finally found her voice and spoke.

"Please Heinkel." It was hardly a whisper, but it was all Heinkel needed. She brought her fingers back to Yumiko's swollen sex that was begging for attention. She began to rub gently, earning a moan from Yumiko. Yumiko quickly stopped herself, blushing again. Heinkel didn't mind, she loved knowing that her loved one was enjoying herself. She rubbed slighlty harder, making small circular motions with her hand. Yumiko started bucking her hips slightly in response to Heinkels treatment. Heinkel continued making her motions harder and faster, earning several moans of pleasure to come from Yumiko. This pattern continued for several minutes, before Yumiko orgasmed with a cry of pleasure. She panted, skin almost glowing from pleasure. Heinkel lay next to her waiting patiently for her to regain her breathe. When she finally caught her breathe, she scooted closer to Heinkel, still clad in just her underwear. She moved directly next to Heinkel, who wrapped her arms around her protectivly. Heinkel was finally happy, she had gotten Yumiko. Yes, now instead of merely a partner, she had a friend, and a lover. Heinkel couldn't be more pleased. Before she drifted off, she gently kissed Yumikos forhead and whispered.

"I love you." Yumiko froze, had she really heard that? A small smile formed on her lips, quickly pushed aside by feelings of guilt. Why? Because even though she had enjoyed it, even though she had just had a wonderful expirience, even though she loved the person who had done it, it still felt...

Wrong.


End file.
